April Parker
April Parker is a main character of'' #OnlineStar. She is a third year student at the Public Radiant Garden School's middle school division. She is Sakaki Mai's energetic best friend and gamer. Bio Appearance April has got short, blonde hair and blue eyes, unlike most of her friends and classmates. Usually, she wears a hairband, although the hairband varies. Most prominently, she wears a purple hairband which is full of neon-purple / neon-pink peals which she wears whenever wearing her school uniform. She usually wears the jacket of her school uniform in any wrong ways, something that her teachers comment almost daily. As well, she liked neon colours a lot and almost always wears some kind of neon-colored accessories. Her favorite casual outfit is mainly green and yellow. She wears a lime green top with a yellow cardigan and a yellow skirt with frills. She wears long stockings which are lime green-yellow striped and dark green sneakers with yellow laces. The laces are in star form. Several long necklaces with different motives such as stars, peace-signs and jewels and several bracelets in different colors are her favorite accessories. The majority of those accessories are neon-colored. In the ending sequence of Follow! My! Star!, she wears a yellow t-shirt with a happy emoji on it, a jeans jacket that is worn off-shoulder and jeans. The jacket has a yellow star pattern and the binary numbers "00101011" which represent the plus in the ASCII system and she wears lots of neon-coloured bijoux. She wears white earphones that are connected to her neon green MP3-player as well as green clover earrings, a neongreen headband and a necklace with a Rubik's cube in neon colours. Background April and Luca's mother is not their biological mother. Their biological mother left their father when the two were still babies because their father cheated on her with another woman. After divorcing, their father married the woman who was Japanese by birth. The new family moved to Japan due to their step-mother's grandmother being ill. April and Luca don't know their biological mother and consider their step-mother as their mother. They live in a huge appartment in a sky scraper in Tokyo. Their father is the CEO of a compay, both don't talk much about. Their step-mother is a new reporter, although their financial situation does not need her to work at all. Both are used to get what ever they want. April is, just like her brother, quite addicted to video games and other computer and internet related things. She spends almost her whole free time in front of her screen. She is also a bit a Otaku which is why she likes to spend time in Akiba. Personality April is an outgoing, easy-going, energetic girl with much determination. She dislikes giving up in any situations and wants to follow her opinion, idea or goal until the end. She's sporty and clever but also quickly turns into a angry person. Unlike her brother who prefers to solute things by thinking and talking, she usually prefers to work with her own hands. April is quite creative and despite being a sport fan, often plays video games. April and her best friend Mai are different personalities, both agree onto this. However, they get along very well, at least usually. While April tries to convince Mai of trying new things (such as sports, styles and food), Mai is the person to hold April back whenever she had got another crazy idea or plan. The same goes for her brother, Luca, who is actually better in convincing her. April tends to argue a lot with Luca, btu from times to times also with Mai. Often, their arguments are about Mai not wanting to try/do/tell them something. April does have a problem with the fact that her family has no problems in terms of money and often end up not understanding why people don't just buy what they want. Etymology '''April' is delivered from the Latin word aperire which means to open. Parker is an English surname that comes from''keeper of the par''. Appearances As a main character, April appears in the majority of episodes. However, espacilly in the first episodes, she doesn't appear in reality always as Mai, the main character, attends another school and only appears through VirtNet chats. She also appears in the series' opening. Trivia * Favorite Food: All Kinds of Chocolate * Favorite Color: Sky Blue * Favorite Genre: Nightcore * Favorite Animal: Dogs * Blood Type: B * A few classmates started to use "April" as her surname and "Parker" as her given name to mock her, although in a friendly way. * The given name of Luca and his sister both originate from Latin. * The twins birthdate was originally set to be in April. It was changed due to plot reasons. * April's VirtNet username is @Shigatsu-chan. She uses a picture of her gaming controller as profile picture. Shigatsu is the romanization of the Japanese word of April. Category:Characters Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:OnlineStar Characters Category:OnlineStar Main Characters